ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Witch Sash
"Magical Crit rate"? o.O does anyone know what exactly this is referring to? As far as I know, there's no such thing as critical spells, so could someone shine some light on this topic with testing with this sash to prove it?--Nicknick 20:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) i would have to guess Square is telling us Magic Attacks i.e. Thunder 4 , Burst 2 , have normal and Critical hits just as Melee do .--MIKUMARU 14:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) My thinking is this: *Magic Damage is done in several ways-- ** Normal damage - Damage numbers that are consistent between each casting of the same spell. ** Resisted damage - Lowest possible damage numbers that are resisted by the monster. ** Maximum damage - Highest possible damage numbers that are un-resisted by the monster. And, if it follows that same pattern, then Magical Critical Hit Rate would be highest burst damage done in short spurts. They're inconsistent and uneven. --Octoberasian 21:18, 16 June 2008 (UTC) This is what I think, if SE has decided to add magic criticals, then base magic critical hit rate = 0%. The items that have magic critical hit rate+ on them, would give the slight chance for boosted damage, say 10-15%. We all know that magic damage isn't random, but is determined by the spell casted, resists, etc. So when these items actually see some testing time, it will be very easy to find out what magic critical hit rate+ does, and if it affects other magics as well. --Docstu 21:43, 30 July 2008 (UTC) "Witch Sash appears on Odin. Turns out it's not a Pandemonium Warden Drop, but a Campaign Ops BC only available when the host nation controls the beastmen stronghold. It's been out for awhile just no server has been able to access it until Odin's San'doria took over La'Vaule this week." - Taken from Kanican's Livejournal page :Whoever had it on Odin apparently transferred to Quetzalcoatl, or else there's some other way to get it that no one else knows about yet. Witch Sash has shown up on our AH. --Kyrie 17:10, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Also appears on Garuda, altough to my knowledge, no Nation has owned all 7 areas at one time so far. ^I can vouche for this, I saw it in our Rolanberry Fields Yard Sale for sale, 15M.Crayne 17:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I've seen it on Garuda too, and it was 10m a few hours ago. They also had Cuchulain's Mantle for 18m (it's now 12m). Our server has never had a nation control one of the Beastmen strongholds, so either there is some other way to get it, we don't know the requirements for this BCNM or they've travelled here from another server. With the prices dropping 5m in a few hours I have to wonder at their reasons. -- Orubicon 05:42, 7 October 2008 (UTC) 4 sold on siren server AH already and 3 up now. Which leads me to believe that this is not that hard of a drop rate so price will probably go down a decent amount. But for the best waist piece for blm and rdm.. probably gonna be 1mil ish minimum. --Omari 10:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) RMT on Odin have been buying them like hotcakes. Loading up mules and transferring to other servers, along with all the other items from Plucking feathers and Splitting heirs.--Spleen 13:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Fun Fact BLM, RDM and WHM in Japanese = "Black(color) Witch" "Red(color) Witch" and "White(color) Witch" which is why this is only usable by these 3 jobs and where the name comes from!--Miaa 06:04, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::In addition to being formatted incorrectly, the translation is wrong as well, so I moved it here. The "mage" in the names for BLM/WHM/RDM is 魔道士, the word for "witch" is 魔女, and the item name in the Japanese version is ウィッチサッシュ (phonetic for the English name).--Tsukinomahou 00:12, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::To be literal: 魔道士 = A technician that uses the methods of a/the Demon aka a "witch" as English speakers know them to be. The reason they are called technicians that use the methods of a/the Demon in videogames and such is to delineate from the negative connotation of the word 魔女 (witch) which holds no positive characteristics in Japanese (also I assume not to feminize male members of the profession); it would be like saying, "Satan just raised me!" to a Christian. I was merely stating the connection between the English (since this is the English wiki's talkpage) meaning and connotations to the only jobs that can use this item. Sidenote: the name "technicians that use the methods of a/the Demon's sash" is too long for an items name and "mage" as you read it would leave it technically open to any magic using job (for example BLU) to use this, against SE's intent; this would raise more speculation and complaints that they named the item wrong or something.--Miaa 09:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC)